


My Perfect Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is always close by</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, really needed a comfort story so here it is. Hope this cheers anyone up in case they're going through a rough time. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Oh btw the "she" mentioned in this story is my mom. Bad enough my dad calls me fat too I don't need it from both sides.

What a "lovely day" I thought to myself getting called fat will do that to you, "Wolf  Eyes" I whispered to myself not thinking anything might happen.

 "Tada!" I heard a voice say and I rushed into Loki's arms. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

 "Bad day, I'm sorry you always seem to catch me on bad days" I said lowering my gaze. "Enchantress, you are going through a rough time I am here for you whether you're sad or happy I prefer happy as I do adore that smile of yours" he whispered.

"I like yours too" I said quietly as I kissed his heart. He lifted me in his arms carrying me to my bed.

"She called me fat you know" I said laying my head on his chest as we cuddled together. "You are nothing of the sort, you are my perfect Enchantress with your curves and beautiful eyes and lips that fit so incredibly against mine" he said grazing his lips against mine.

"Loki" I said in a tender voice as he kissed me deeply. I moaned softly kissing him back as he wrapped me in a warm embrace. "Do not pay any attention to all this, you are my stunningly beautiful Enchantress" he said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for that, sweet Loki" I whispered. "Rest in my arms my love" he said kissing the top of my head as I felt myself falling asleep in his arms. It felt good to know, he was always close by.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
